The Flashing Heart
by Adishax
Summary: Barry Allen comprend à peine ce qu'il s'est passé durant les neuf mois suivant l'accident chez StarLabs. Seuls quelques souvenirs lui reviennent et il lui semble que quelqu'un aurait veillé sur lui durant son coma... Mais qui ? Il ne le découvrira qu'après être devenu le Flash, aux termes de longues recherches ! AU - saison 1. Noté M parce qu'il y a une raison ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que je présente un de mes écrits devant vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Cette fic reprends les fils conducteurs essentiels de la série mais les transforment en quelque chose de nouveau. Pour le moment, rien de choquant, mais l'avenir vous réserve quelques surprises !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Un bruit. Des roulettes qui crisses et s'impatientes sur une surface carrelée. Des gens qui courent d'un bout à l'autre sans prendre le temps de faire attention à lui. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Hormis les sons, rien n'est perçu par le corps inanimé du jeune homme. Ses cheveux châtain qui, d'habitude, étaient soumis à la pression du gel pour les faire tenir en place, tombaient désormais sur son front, encadrant presque son visage. Visage aux traits presque adolescents, qu'on aurait pu d'ailleurs confondre avec l'un d'entre eux sans difficulté. Ce qui lui arrivait constamment, _avant_.

 _Quelques mois plus tôt – Central City –_

 _"Hey Allen ! Où ça en est pour l'histoire de Markoff et Cie ?! Ça fait 5h qu'on attend ton rapport d'analyse sur les empreintes trouvées ! Qu'est que tu glandes ?! "_

 _C'était un officier, plutôt bourru et mal luné, qui s'était adressé à un jeune homme, la vingtaine, assez maigre ou en tout cas, pas très musclé. Celui-ci c'était retourné dès qu'il avait entendu son nom et c'était empressé de rejoindre son_ collègue _._

 _"Oui M. Lamonsoff, j'allais justement monter vous les apporter. "_

 _Sans laisser l'autre agent répondre et avec un dernier sourire, que d'aucun qualifierait d'impertinent mais qui était en réalité la manière de Barry d'exprimer son contentement dans son travail, il grimpa deux à deux les escaliers menant à son laboratoire._

 _Le commissariat de Central City grouillait d'activité à cette heure de la journée. Tout le monde s'affairait à ce qui devait être sa mission et personne ne faisait plus vraiment attention au jeune expert de la police scientifique. Celui-ci esquiva deux gobelets remplis de café et une boite de donuts qui lui fonçaient dessus à vive allure, portés par un officier peu soucieux du trafic piéton se déroulant dans les couloirs. Que voulez vous, les stéréotypes doivent bien prendre racine quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Barry retrouva son labo, mélange d'odeur de produits chimique et de ce petit quelque chose que l'on n'arrive pas vraiment à replacer (vous savez, cette odeur qui vous fait penser que quelqu'un d'intelligent à occuper la pièce pendant un moment). Passant prêt d'un tableau blanc qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce (rempli de formules tellement compliquées que vous les expliquer ne nous apporterait que des maux de têtes carabinés édulcorées avec Pythagore…), l'expert scientifique se saisit d'un dossier et le redescendit illico, offrant son contenu et quelques explications vulgarisées au responsable de l'affaire, c'est-à-dire Lamonsoff. Bien que l'humeur massacrante de son collègue le fasse rire, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder ici. Car aujourd'hui, un événement capital pour la science allait se produire._

De nos jours, aile des patients dans le coma – hôpital de Central City –

Une main douce mais ferme vint se poser sur son bras. Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger ou émettre le moindre son – 9 mois dans le coma, ça vous tue (presque littéralement) – Barry décida d'apprécier la caresse, il n'avait pas réellement de motif pour la refuser non plus. Et même s'il avait voulu le faire, il n'avait aucun moyen de montrer son mécontentement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sentait. Bien que le jeune homme fût incapable de se repérer temporellement, il avait quand même pu se rendre compte que la _Main_ venait régulièrement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pu observer entre deux sommes. Mais elle ne venait pas aussi régulièrement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, hélas. Elle lui offrait un étrange réconfort, comme si elle pouvait comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouvait Barry, sans pour autant le partager. Parfois, elle s'accompagnait même d'une voix qui se voulait tendre, voire timide. Et bien qu'il soit utopique pour le comateux de comprendre ce qui lui était dit, il appréciait juste la mélodie que celle-ci offrait.

Occasionnellement, il sentait d'autres présence autour de lui, mais jamais aussi chaleureuses que la Main. Celles-ci, bien que les mêmes à chaque fois, ne lui apportaient pas le même calme et ne l'apaisait pas de la même manière. C'était surtout un méli-mélo d'inquiétude, de stress et de fatigue.

Barry ne pouvait déterminer l'identité de la Main. Et d'ailleurs son cerveau était bien trop embrumé comme pour pouvoir faire la distinction entre le miaulement d'un chat et l'aboiement d'un chien, c'est vous dire... Malgré tout, il restait curieux et se demandait qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse Main.

Un jour où il se sentait particulièrement en forme (comprenez par là qu'il avait la motivation nécessaire pour essayer de bouger un orteil), et où la Main était de retour, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il dut lutter contre ce brouillard qui envahissait par moment ses pensées, l'affrontant de ses petits neurones engourdis afin de finalement le terrasser. Pour le moment.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Barry entrouvrit les yeux. N'ayant pas servi depuis des mois, ceux-ci se trouvaient être en mauvais état et demanderaient un petit temps d'adaptation avant de retrouver tout leur potentiel. Seules quelques lignes et formes se dessinaient et ondulaient sur sa rétine. Il put, bien que très difficilement, deviner qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir ordonné à ses muscles de se contracter afin de tourner la tête qu'il réussit enfin à "voir " qui était la Main. La personne en question devait être un enfant, elle ne dépassait pas de beaucoup la hauteur du lit surélevé dans lequel se trouvait Barry. Une tâche noire et emmêlée lui servait de cheveux. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de distinguer grand-chose d'autre avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil de plomb. Un léger sourire qui paraissait sincère et des lunettes posées sur un nez furent les dernières caractéristiques que son cerveau capta.

 _Quelques mois plus tôt – Central City –_

 _"Et j'ai maintenant l'honneur de vous annoncer que StarLabs est enfin en mesure de vous offrir la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Après plus de 15 années passées à la recherche et à la construction de ce projet, l'Accélérateur de Particule est désormais opérationnel ! "_

 _L'homme qui faisait son discourt, perché sur un podium et dominant la foule, n'était autre que le Dr. Harrison Wells, génie au talent international en termes scientifique (comprenez par là tout type de sciences…) et possesseur du centre de recherche technologique StarLabs. . Parmi la foule de badôts, Barry ne savait plus très bien à quoi correspondait l'acronyme de l'entité mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il était complètement obnubilé par celui qui était devenu, à travers les années, son héros. Wells était aussi bon orateur que scientifique et plaisait en général à tout le monde. Les gens avaient tendance à se faire hypnotiser par sa prestance, sa carrure mais aussi ses yeux d'un bleu presque chimérique. Ses lèvres, qui se redressaient en un petit rictus plaisantin détournaient souvent les demoiselles de leur champagne. Mais comme tout homme d'affaire, doublé d'un scientifique, le Dr. Wells ne se dédiait pas à ce genre d'activité. Tout du moins, pas en public._

 _"Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il raconte…Et toi Barry ? Tu arrives à…Barry ? Allô la lune Barry ? Ici la Terre Iris, vous me recevez ? "_

 _Une jeune fille du même âge que Barry venait de passer sa main devant son fasciné. Celui-ci avait tressaillit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. C'est vrai qu'il était venu avec sa meilleure amie (et possible future petite amie, s'il décidait enfin à se remuer…) et qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider à rédiger un article pour son blog. Iris savait désespérément ce qu'elle désirait être : une journaliste, et non pas une serveuse comme aujourd'hui. Du coup, Barry lui servait de "vulgarisator " quand elle s'attaquait à des sujets d'actualité trop scientifique mais qui avait le potentiel d'attirer les visiteurs. Les demandes de la brunette n'étaient pas passées inaperçues du blondinet. Désormais, il s'empressait de venir la voir les mains remplies de revues scientifiques, espérant que l'une d'entre elles feraient son affaire. Il n'avait été que trop heureux d'accepter son offre d'assister à la conférence de presse de StarLabs. et s'était même jurer de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait cependant pas anticipé sa réaction face au discours de Wells. Il devait se ressaisir, et vite !_

 _"Excuse moi, j'essayais juste de retenir le plus d'informations possible. Comme ça je pourrais t'écrire la partie 'simpliste'. "_

 _Il lui adressa un grand sourire, mais la jeune demoiselle n'était pas dupe._

 _"Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas plutôt les lèvres du Docteur qui t'auraient retenues… ? "_

 _La malice qui se dégageait du visage de son amie l'effraya un instant mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il aurait dû._

 _"Bah évidemment… Sinon comment pourrais-je… ? "_

 _Sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand un petit rire moqueur vint lui faire comprendre le véritable sens de ces mots._

 _"Iris ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que… Enfin tu me connais… "_

 _La jeune femme lui sourit, tendrement._

 _"Et c'est justement parce que je te connais que je dis ça. Barry, tu sais, quelques soient tes préférences, je serai toujours là et ça ne changera rien. On se connaît depuis toujours, on a grandi ensemble, sous le même toit pendant des années et pas une fois je ne t'ai vu avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un, alors j'en suis venue à penser que… "_

 _Les yeux de Barry s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure que son amie lui faisait l'apologie des homosexuels. Pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre, bien sûr que non, mais il savait pertinemment que les hommes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Ou même de café. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec lui-même et Joe comme pour devoir en gérer un troisième…_

 _Mais le pire dans tout ceci, était qu'Iris semblait y croire dur comme fer. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire désabusé._

 _"Iris, je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. J'attends juste de trouver la bonne personne, comme tout le monde je suppose. "_

 _La femme à la peau de marbre noir lui adressa un visage résigné et l'embrassa amicalement sur la joue. Et sans perdre de son enthousiasme, elle ajouta :_

 _"Si tu le dis ! Bon aller, je ferai mieux d'interroger deux ou trois blouses blanches puisque tu es si occupé avec le Dr Wells. "_

 _Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, la jeune femme s'éclipsa derrière la foule. Barry, bien qu'encore choqué par sa déclaration tenta de calmer le bouillonnement d'émotions qui menaçait de corrompre son humeur. Il se sentait à la fois trahi et frustré et quelque part, même honteux. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses dégénérer de cette façon ? Il allait vraiment devoir s'y mettre pour qu'Iris le prenne au sérieux._

 _Il soupira mais ne voulut point se laisser démoraliser. Au lieu de ça il reporta son attention sur la conférence. Une jeune femme, sûrement quelqu'un d'important dans ce projet, tenait désormais la place que le Dr Wells avait occupée plus tôt. Sans savoir pourquoi, Barry le chercha des yeux et le trouva debout, au coin de l'estrade, attendant sûrement de pouvoir regagner son labo et de mettre en marche l'accélérateur. Sans le pupitre pour le cacher, Harrison Wells pouvait être décrit comme bien formé et d'une assez grande allure. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille ne manquaient pas de lui offrir un côté charmeur, comme s'il venait tout juste de passer ses mains dedans._

 _Pour une raison inconnue de lui, le blondinet s'était mis à s'imaginer de quelle façon le Docteur pouvait bien se comporter en dehors de tout événement public. Il s'était mis à le dévisager sans retenue jusqu'à ce que par hasard, son regard le lui soit rendu. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyable lui rendaient l'appareil avec une intensité jamais vue et Barry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait lire son âme. Mais pourquoi diable rougissait-il donc juste en ayant croisé son regard, tel une jouvencelle ?! Il détourna rapidement son visage, non sans avoir vu la réaction amusée et malicieuse de l'autre homme._

 _Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir et qu'il était déjà en possession de tous ce dont il avait besoin pour l'article d'Iris (bien avant la conférence d'ailleurs), il quitta la salle sans se retourner, mais senti avec désarroi et gêne qu'on l'observait avec insistance._

 _Ce dont il se souvint après cela ne pouvait être qualifié qu'avec le mot "peu ". Il ne se souvenait pas avoir retrouvé Iris et l'avoir raccompagné chez elle. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus être retourné à son labo par la suite ni même d'avoir tenté de fermé la fenêtre du plafond. Et encore moins qu'il s'était fait électrocuté par la foudre provenant d'un orage étrange, lui-même provoqué par l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules de StarLabs._

De nos jours.

Une voix qui lui était désormais familière commença a résonner dans sa tête. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour en distinguer les mots et phrases qu'elle exprimait. Elle semblait calme et empressée à la fois.

"M. Allen, il serait grand temps de vous réveiller. J'ai des projets pour vous et patient n'est plus vraiment l'adjectif apte à me décrire le mieux. "

La voix se stoppa et bientôt la Main se posa doucement sur les pommettes de Barry, les caressant lascivement.

"Je sais que vous m'entendez, alors, revenez parmi nous."

* * *

 **Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé. En espérant qu'il vous aura délecté et qu'il aura apaisé votre soif d'histoires, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, que je sache comment vous appréhendez cette fic :)**

 **Mes excuses si j'ai oublié de corriger des fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est absolument pas volontaire… Je suis complètement ouverte à la critique, du moment que celle-ci est constructive. Je cherche vraiment à m'améliorer au niveau de l'écriture. Alors tout conseil est également le bienvenue !**

 **See You !**

 **EDIT 14/10/15 : Pour des raisons personnelles (formations etc...) j'ai été quelque peu retardé dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Cependant, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il soit disponible le plus rapidement !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - De retour

**NDLA : Bonjour à tous et bonne année !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pfiou, que d'émotions pour écrire ce chapitre. Je l'avais écris une première fois mais sa forme ne me convenait pas, aussi je l'ai recommencé à plusieurs reprise. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat mais je me dis que c'est peut être à cause de la nouveauté de ce style d'exercice. J'espère m'améliorer et je comptes sr vous pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Bon allez, trêve de blabla inutile. Je vous laisse avec le 2ème chapitre !**

* * *

 **De retour**

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de la Main, Barry n'aurait su le dire. Il avait un mal de chien à se repérer aussi bien temporellement que spatialement. Le souvenir diffus d'un contact chaleureux hantait ses pensées, aussi cohérentes soient-elles. L'envie de pouvoir à nouveaux expérimenter cette chaleur lui redonna assez d'énergie pour tenter de percer la brume qui stagnait sur son cerveau.

Il réussit au-delà de ses espérances. Peu à peu, la conscience revint dans son corps, comme si chacun de ses membres redécouvraient ce qu'était la vie. Il sentait s'éveiller chaque parcelle de son être, de l'extrémité de son cuir chevelu jusqu'au fin fond de ses orteils. C'était comme une explosion de sensations, être enfin apte à capter les aléas de sa propre volonté et à les manifester au travers de ses muscles.

Barry finit par ouvrir les yeux, bien que ses paupières soient pesantes. Le premier flash de lumière qui l'éblouit fit place à la désorientation la plus totale. S'il se souvenait vaguement s'être réveillé un jour dans ce qui pouvait être une chambre d'hôpital, d'après ce qu'il pouvait désormais observer, l'environnement qui l'entourait à présent était complètement différent. Même si quelques similitudes subsistaient. Il pouvait entendre le bip caractéristique de l'appareil permettant au monde extérieur à sa personne de différencier son état comateux d'un état quelque peu plus définitif…

Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, on s'occupait toujours de lui. Quelqu'un se souciait encore de son bien-être. Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de Joe, son père adoptif ? Barry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir grâce à qui et pourquoi il avait été déplacé.

Il tenta de se souvenir comment il était arrivé dans cette pièce aux murs bleutés et desquels se dégageaient une odeur de produits chimiques, vaguement familiers. Malgré ses efforts, sa mémoire refusa de coopérer, prétextant vouloir se recoucher. Si le blondinet avait eu la possibilité de lancer un regard noir à cette partie de son cerveau, où qu'elle se trouve, celle-ci serait probablement partie se réfugier dans les profondeurs de sa boite crânienne.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était pas plus avancé…

Il commença à réfléchir sur les éventuels motifs de son transfert. Éventuellement, cela pouvait être lié à son état physique. Les médecins avaient peut être découvert que Barry souffrait d'un mal particulier et que celui-ci devait être mis en quarantaine pour éviter toute propagation. Cependant, il dû oublier cette idée. Même si la pièce paraissait stérile (et pas qu'au niveau des fournitures ou de la décoration), elle ne possédait pas l'équipement nécessaire pour éviter une contamination. Néanmoins, Barry dût reconnaître que celle-ci était très bien isolée. Pas un bruit ne filtrait depuis l'extérieur.

Le temps passa sans que le jeune ne puisse faire autre chose qu'observer la pièce, qu'il ne voyait qu'à moitié depuis son lit.

Tout en regagnant peu à peu un état de conscience plus développé, il recouvrait également ses forces. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas si engourdi que cela. En tant que scientifique, Barry comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, son esprit troublé ne lui permit pas de déterminer d'où ce sentiment provenait et à quoi il se référait.

Décidant que le temps qu'il avait passé allongé était suffisant, il tenta un redressement, couronné par un franc succès. Encore hésitant dans ses mouvements, le brun se retrouva vite assis sur son derrière. Balayant la salle du regard, il remarqua enfin la porte qui se situait en face de lui.

Puisque personne ne semblait vouloir venir à lui (et puisque aucun dispositif permettant de rentrer en communication avec le monde extérieur n'était visible), Barry, toujours incertain et pourtant de plus en plus confiant, posa le pied à terre. S'agrippant à la perche de soin à laquelle il était relié par une perfusion, il tenta prudemment de prendre appui sur ses jambes.

A sa grande surprise, il ne défaillit pas. Sa tête tournait quelque peu mas rien de bien alarmant. Regardant ses jambes comme pour leur demander comment elles avaient accomplis ce petit miracle, il prit conscience de son état...d'habillement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y remédier qu'une voix grave et pourtant familière retentit dans la pièce.

"Bonjour M. Allen." Un homme en fauteuil roulant, pas plus de la quarantaine, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Des cheveux noir en bataille, l'étranger arborait un léger sourire (Barry pensa qu'il était quelque peu mystérieux et intriguant) et était simplement vêtu : un pull noir qui ne cachait presque rien de l'anatomie musclée de son porteur ainsi qu'un jean classique. Pour une étrange raison, que Barry ignorait évidemment, cette vision le fit rougir. "Ravis de de voir que vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous ».

L'inspection du plus jeune n'avait pas échappé à l'intrus, dont le fin sourire s'étira davantage. Quelque chose dans ce rictus et se yeux si troublant firent tilt dans la tête du brun. Il se remémora enfin de qui il s'agissait.

"Dr Wells ?" demanda Barry, confus et pas très sûr du pourquoi il se trouvait en face d'un des plus grand génie scientifique de son époque, dans une robe d'hôpital.

Comme heurté par l'étrangeté de la situation, Barry se rappela sa condition. Oui, une robe d'hôpital, c'est ce qu'il portait. De celles qui se lacent par derrière, entrouvertes car on ne peut jamais correctement les fermer et qui laissent apparaître quasiment toute l'anatomie de celui qui les portes. Et bien que de profil au docteur, celui-ci pouvait tout de même admirer les longues jambes sveltes qui descendaient sous la robe ainsi qu'une partie du corps où celles-ci étaient attachées. Barry n'était pas vraiment pudique, mais de là à s'exposer ainsi...

Pivotant légèrement, il se rassit sur son lit, face au Dr. Wells. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait amusé par la gêne qu'éprouvait le plus jeune. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant ce que pouvait penser l'autre homme. Si Wells comprenait pourquoi Barry rougissait, il n'y fit pas référence. Les paroles qu'il prononça alors, allaient plonger Barry dans un état d'incompréhension le plus total.

"Bienvenue à StarLabs"

* * *

 **NDLA : C'est un chapitre quelque peu court, je l'admets, mais voilà. M'étant fixé des "thèmes" par chapitre, je voulais les respecter et rien de plus ne me venait à l'esprit pour celui ci. En espérant qu'il aura été à votre goût, je vous dis à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rencontre matinale

**NDLA : Hellooo ! Un autre chapitre parce que je me suis sentie inspirée et que peut être était-il temps pour cette fic de faire honneur à sa notation M ;) En espérant ne pas trop choquer, je vous laisse en compagnie de Barry !**

* * *

 _Barry logeait toujours dans les locaux de StarLabs, car il était resté dans le coma pendant un long moment et qu'on ne pouvait pas prédire quel serait les éventuels effets secondaires possibles. Aussi, le Dr. Caitlin Snow avait insisté pour lui faire passer toute une batterie de tests médicaux afin d'évaluer sa condition._

 _La veille, le brun avait rencontré le Dr. Snow en même temps que le Dr. Wells, le jours de son réveil. Celle-ci travaillait apparemment pour StarLabs depuis longtemps et faisait partie de l'équipe ayant mis en place l'accélérateur de particule._

 _Le docteur Snow était une jeune femme dont la beauté ne rivalisait qu'avec son intellect. Barry avait déjà pu remarquer à quel point elle était brillante. Elle méritait tout à fait sa place aux côtés du plus grand génie scientifique de Central City. Mais quelque chose semblait ne pas aller : une ombre s'emparait de temps en temps de son regard quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait. Barry pouvait y lire du regret mais surtout beaucoup de tristesse. Le brun, ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, préféra ne rien dire._

 _Caitlin, comme elle lui demandait de l'appeler désormais, avait convenu qu'ils passeraient la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi du jour suivant ensemble afin d'évaluer ses capacités. Étrangement, quand elle l'avait rencontré, le voir se lever et tenir debout l'avait complètement surprise. En effet, elle lui expliqua qu'une telle action, après 9 mois dans le coma, était techniquement impossible. Les muscles auraient dû être tellement affaiblis et atrophiés que même bouger un orteil n'eut pas été possible._

 _Ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité médicale, elle avait intimé à Barry de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'écarter les jambes. Le brun voulut l'écouter mais se rappela qu'une paire d'yeux quelque peu foncés l'observaient attentivement depuis l'entrée. En temps normal, Barry aurait plutôt du se concentrer sur le médecin devant lui qui examinait alors attentivement son mollet droit. Seulement, son cerveau avait fait en sorte de figer son regard avec celui du docteur en fauteuil roulant. Wells ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la situation. Seul un petit rictus laissait entendre qu'il était satisfait de revoir le jeune homme en pleine forme. Barry avait alors commencé à se perdre dans cet océan obscure quand le Dr. Snow se releva soudainement, son examen fini (pour aujourd'hui...), l'intimant de se reposer pour la journée._

 _Snow et Wells avaient alors quittés la chambre peu après, laissant à Barry un téléphone pour qu'il puisse contacter son entourage. Toujours quelque peu sous le choc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, Barry était rentré en contact avec son père adoptif, Joe et sa meilleur amie (peut être future petit amie?) Iris. Entendant la nouvelle, les deux s'étaient précipités à son chevet pour l'embrasser et le remercier d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux._

 _Ils lui expliquèrent qu'après quelques mois passés à l'hôpital, les médecins n'avaient pas trouvé la cause de son coma. En même temps, être frappé par la foudre et en réchapper n'était pas commun. Ils avaient commencés à perdre espoir, jusqu'à ce que le Dr Wells intervienne. Il leur avait alors proposé de transférer Barry à StarLab, demandant leur autorisation pour qu'il puisse traiter le jeune homme et tenté de mettre fin à son coma._

 _Père et fille n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et Barry se retrouva alors dans le laboratoire scientifique qu'il admirait depuis toujours. Néanmoins, en tant que patient uniquement..._

 _Barry était heureux de revoir ses amis mais une soudaine vague de fatigue s'empara de lui. Il prétexta devoir se reposer pour le lendemain, ainsi Iris et Joe quittèrent sa chambre._

 _Il n'avait pas menti, il avait réellement besoin de se reposer. Sans même attendre de pouvoir diner, il replongea dans un état de semi coma._

* * *

La journée avait commencé de manière très particulière. Barry s'était éveillé après ce qui avait semblé être une nuit quelque peu agitée. Les draps froissés et la couverture au pied du lit en témoignaient. Il avait eu l'impression de faire un rêve très intéressant mais, au grand damn du brun, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Bien qu'embêté par son trou de mémoire, il mit la désagréable sensation dans un coin de sa tête avant de se préparer pour ce qui allait être une journée éprouvante. Profitant du fait qu'il s'était couché très tôt la veille et qu'il n'était même pas 7h du matin, il s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Bien que ses muscles semblaient être tous dans un bon état, il comprit que se laver les cheveux pour le moment n'était pas une option, ses bras ne pouvaient rester en l'air et bouger plus de quelques secondes. Nettoyant ce qu'il pouvait et se rinçant, Barry fini par sortir de la cabine de douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se souvenait que le Dr. Snow avait mentionné une tenue de change placée dans le placard, s'il en avait besoin.

Sortant de la pièce embuée, il se dirigea vers le placard, proche de l'entrée. Cependant, son mouvement fut interrompu quand il remarqua une silhouette silencieuse prêt de son lit.

"Et moi qui pensait que j'aurai eu le privilège de vous réveiller, M. Allen, me voilà déçu." dit le Dr Wells avec un petit sourire amusé dépeint sur ses lèvres. "Enfin, presque déçu..." Sa voix, bien que profonde et calme, fit l'effet d'une claque dans le cerveau du brun. Barry ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas véritablement comprendre pourquoi la dernière remarque du scientifique avait fait monter le rouge à ses joues.

"Dr Wells, ahem heu..." Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment palier cette situation. Il était quasiment nu, à l'exception d'une serviette protégeant la partie de son anatomie la plus précieuse. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et de fines gouttelettes d'eau venaient ruisseler le long de son torse musclé (mais pas trop). Se rendant compte de sa condition, Barry tenta de détourner le sujet d'intérêt de ses hanches. Il avait bien remarqué les yeux du génie aller et venir sur son corps, ne laissant aucun espace non vu. "Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt..." Il détourna rapidement les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il finissait par rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur. "Je me suis permis de prendre une douche, 9 mois à roupiller, c'est pas génial...!" tenta de rire Barry. Mais il sentait que Wells n'était pas vraiment du genre à rire. Et pourtant...

Harrison devait bien avouer qu'être témoin d'une telle scène relevait de la plus pure des folies...

Caitlin devait examiner Barry aujourd'hui et quand elle alla pour s'enquérir de sa personne, Harrison proposa d'y aller à sa place. La jeune femme remercia son supérieur avant de retourner à sa partie du labo pour la préparer avant l'arrivée du jeune homme.

Certes, au départ, le scientifique devait juste venir réveiller le garçon, mais en aucun cas il n'avait espéré le trouver ainsi. Pour une raison qu'il comprenait tout à fait, le corps du jeune l'émeut quelque peu. Gardant son sang froid comme il le pouvait, Wells remercia toutes les entités d'être actuellement assit dans ce fauteuil. Sans quoi, Barry aurait remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas dans son état normal au niveau de l'entrejambe du génie. Sortant de sa torpeur et tentant de regagner un peu de professionnalisme, Harrison sourit au Brun avant d'ajouter "Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'introduire ainsi dans vos quartiers, mais l'absence de réponse quand j'ai frappé à la porte m'a poussé à entrer. Je ne vais pas vous importuner davantage..."

Barry secoua la tête, embarrassé et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Wells le coupa.

"Je venais simplement vous annoncer que Caitlin était prête à vous recevoir. Elle vous attends dans son labo. Pour vous y rendre, suivez juste le couloir à droite jusqu'au bout."

Avec un dernier sourire, sans malice cette fois, Wells se retira et laissa le jeune homme seul avec lui même.

Avant de disparaître derrière la porte, Harrison adressa un léger hochement de tête au jeune homme. Et ceci déclencha quelque chose de très puissant chez le Brun.

Il se rappelait de son rêve...

* * *

 **Il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite ^^' Oui, ceci n'est pas vraiment du M / Lemon, mais je peux vous assurer que la suite le sera ! Même si j'étais "inspirée", ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour écrire ce chapitre au final. Je sais que je passe rapidement sur les personnages secondaires pour le moment, mais ce n'est que temporaire.**

 **M'enfin ! Je me demande ce que peut bien être le rêve de Barry... Hum, une idée ? ;)**


End file.
